D'mitri Klitschko
D4875c3aef1f4f5990c096a305448fae.jpg 7d31d0257b9e3a8e49b0b5e6e720e076.jpg 4f6b5b82410f308901a309177f439f56.jpg Apperance D'mirti has the appearence of a male in his late thirties and possibly early fourties. He appears to be the type of man who has seen alot of things and he has, when he was a 'man'. As a Cyborg, he tends to wear the same outfit unless he needs to blend in with the genral populus, and he's usually seen wearing his tactical visor and mouth peice but without it he bears scars of the past that help him remember who he is and why he does what he does. Fd2a88ff1d2ee623e6ea2e7a73e9a71d.jpg Fb9f192c3999fa5b5124bc1cf1b3439b.jpg F8584b30ccfead7dc6d23468b9d6dfe6.jpg E6c1fdd17b37fd2b15f57efdc5e7fb1f.jpg D783bce4292eb4a8228f938aed697757.jpg D695dea240c3b4c46ab9b43ebb3d852f.jpg Cae5ab0e6e6043ef1e445d140c4983b0.jpg C188500e822ef34300d794f0c5ce9f97.jpg Bf3cae80be6c1033018f46fa809c853c.jpg B48ce4ebef314ba3028bf1eed40e4421.jpg Adecba3adaaeba539e812eb0b9f056f0.jpg Ab220bbdea1b8741b8fd59116a2bd22b.jpg Aa4e79045933fb5e9564fc74e5cb6bf4.jpg 093008e8661aac6a5854c963f1f80768.jpg 33723dfd4e5337fc5d312a32faf75177.jpg 583f3b2773203e49970cc0ac677bda43.jpg 438e18a41eb74e4392b839443cd8c07b.jpg 436df863d57716c5cfffae687bd76bb7.jpg 64bf6d1aee718392b365cd1b2871b84b.jpg 049b05d8da9c09edc928e178ce4249ae.jpg 24b17e61fcd643518132ade55e351d43.jpg 7d31d0257b9e3a8e49b0b5e6e720e076.jpg 5f35c45362cc13682e1b0276c7bf2631.jpg 4ed566accb9ab12b7d2b587b98cedc7c.jpg 4d89170fe4bdc6c4d841d83418bb2987.jpg 4a59a6e45747023296b215e46b7c8389.jpg 2cbc1fc0c6812dd943874b455dc93a88.jpg 1eab2a33c192789834c0f98fdfa2abd4.jpg 1d5e9c8c3ae469fb2a3cc71f08af6ee8.jpg 1b2a062d94c03d397cd15ad21e1a4a02.jpg 1a5f117634d80d6721996c2421e69192.jpg 0acab7778d5a7f4c0214d49e419dcfc2.jpg Behavior/Personality *Emotionless *Cold *Blunt *Straightforward *Mericiless Roleplay Allignment A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment to be the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. 'Occupation/Class' *Gun for Hire *Member of Mother Bear Mob 'Fighting Style' As a Cyborg, D'mitri has categorized over 100's of fighting styles but he favors long range combat, with his gun. 'Weapon of Choice' F8f9f84796bf0059ccc3ad3f6ceffeab.jpg C9b89ef70bc04e0783082f137151dd26.jpg 8820f9d1ef80077f0a06d4ebcfe2504f.jpg D'Mirtri uses a heavy plasma rifle. This riffle fires pure plasma energy, which is 10x hotter than the surface of the sun. Each bolt fired from it is enough to pierce the thickets of metals, and turn the human body into a burning smolder of ash. He can seit the blast to be thinner than a sniper bullet, or as wide as the average shotgun blast. He also keeps assorted attachments he can pull from his utllity belt to add on grenade luancher, missle luanchers, or even elemental advantages in battle. The rifle can be called back to him at any time via the nanmachine wireless link imbedded in his brain. 'Cyborg Physiology' A cyborg, short for cybernetic organism, is a being that has both biological and artificial parts. The machine components are different from prosthetics, as they not only substitute the replaced body parts, but also enhance them. The most well-known cyborg types are the Cyborg Ninjas, although there are other types. In District 3, in the year 2110 the scientist were working on making soldiers that combat against the Mutinous Armada, a band of terrorist that have formed and taken over the whole continent of China. In attempts to stop them from Raiding Kasaihana city and then taking over New America Completely. They had crafted Androids (人造人間, Jinzōningen; lit. "Artificial Humans") are robotic/cyborg Humans. Most of the androids are said to have unlimited energy and eternal life, as well as having no Chi, unlike humans and other species. Androids though were not able to keep on Commands and sometimes they did much too recklessly. So they expanded over to the thought of Cyborgs. In attempts to place a human brain within a Cybernetic body. They were successful. On the First ever attempt to attack Kasaihana city. The Mutinous Armada was met with only 6 Cyborgs against an army of 899,000 Men. Alone the 6 Cyborgs slaughtered the men with ease and pushed the Armada completely from the shores of Kasaihana city… the Ocean that day had been covered in blood and drifted all the way to the African shores. The Council members of Kasaihana city were highly impressed and began to make more and more Cyborgs in attempts to use them in the streets. This eventually became a vital mistake. The Cyborgs were soon led by a Cyborg by the name of “ Zaferits.” Or Cyborg # 5 the fifth one ever crafted. Cyborg # 5’s brain was from an old Military Sergeant… but the man was even corrupt in his days as a Military man. He had a powerful hatred for Yakuza and began to send the Cyborgs to slaughter and eradicate the clans. The Clans fought but were no Match. The KPD also were weak against the Cyborgs. One of the Yakuza Clans came up with a formula to disrupt the Cyborgs system by making the Nano machines within the mechanical human to fry long enough for them to make the Kill. A High Frequency that forced there human brains into a frenzy made their bodies shut down in all interior circuitry would burn out. Killing the Cyborgs… after that, Cyborgs have been illegal within Kasaihana city, along with any other type of Human Modifications. Though a Cyborg can still be purchased by under the Radar and on the black Market if one was to go to the right person. ''Capabilities The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. This is the base of the Cyborg battle unit abilites. You may pick 5 out of the 21. If you choose the healing factor it can be used, but not within the a full combat situation with a real RPC. ( Meaning a T-1 fight.) If you do, you subjagate yourself to a full autohit. Also, if you do not. Equipt yourself with the right customs and ehancements. If put in set situatons like a EMP bomb going off. And you dont have an EMP shield. You will die. point blank.(But he does have one so yeah.) D'mitri also has a Sekiriyu Stone imbedded into his head to prevent mental or technopathy like abilities from controlling him or his innate functions. *Contaminant Immunity *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Regenerative Healing Factor 'Background''' tumblr_o7oy32XYLV1uyln0io1_r1_1280.png Category:Cyborg Category:Bio Enhancements Category:Generation 1 Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC Category:Stars & Stripes Saga